An Unexpected Family
by hayhay1062
Summary: What happens when Rachel gets pregnant, but never tells Finn, until 4 years later.
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback_

_It was 5 weeks after graduation. Rachel was sitting in her bedroom, with tears streaming down her face. She never had planned this to happen. Her New York journey was suppose to beginning, not ending because some stupid pink plus sign. _

_After an hour of crying and stuffing her face in her ice cream, she picked up her phone and called her best friend. _

"_Hey Diva" Kurt asked as he answered. _

"_Kurt...I need you right now" As she choked out. _

"_Give me 5 minutes." as he hung up. _

_Within in 5 minutes, a knock came from the door of her apartment. She slugged over and answered the door. Kurt ran in gave her a hug. _

"_Diva, what happened to you?" Kurt questioned her. _

"_Oh Kurt this wasn't suppose to happen. Remember the night of graduation. Well I went to Finn's and well just look." She handed him the pregnancy stick. _

"_You're pregnant. Have you told Finn, yet?" Kurt asked her. _

"_Are you crazy? Of course not! We broke up. He's getting ready to go to Ohio State. I'm not ruining his dreams. You can't tell anyone. Especially not Finn." Rachel demanded. _

"_He needs to know Rachel."_

"_This is my life Kurt. I just need you to support my decision." _

4 years later

Rachel had just gotten off an airplane holding her little babies hands. She had two perfect little babies, Nicole Carly Hudson and Christopher Noah Hudson. It felt so good to be back in Lima. After her New York dreams were burned, she at least she had her family here.

After grabbing her luggage, she took taxi to her fathers' home. When she got there no one is home. She ran up the stairs and put her bags into her old room. It looked the same as when she left it to go off to college.

"Mommy, who's that?" Nicole asked as she pointed to picture of Rachel and Finn during their senior year.

"That's just an old friend. Come on we need to stop at Target and gets some stuff." Rachel said this as she grabbed for both of her kids hands. She got into her car that she left when she went to New York. When they arrived they got out of the car and walked into the store.

"Mommy can I go look at the toys?" Chris asked.

"Just a second I need to look at some stuff over here." As Rachel was skimming down the aisle she realized that her children had wandered off.

Nicole and Chris were trying to find the toy section. Then it hit them that they were lost. They decided that had to ask someone.

"Hi. We're lost, we can't find our mommy." Chris said to man looking at sports equipment.

"I see. Well what are your names?" The man asked.

"I'm Christopher Noah Hudson, but people call me Chris. That's my sister Nicole Carly Hudson. Who are you?" Chris asked.

"I'm Finn. Let me help you guys find your mom." Finn said. After 3 minutes of looking round, Rachel had finally found her kids.

"Chis and Nicole don't ever run away from me again. Thank you so much-" When Rachel looked up it was Finn. Her children had met their father.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reading, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy the story. Remember to Review.

Rachel took a deep breath. "Hi Finn."

"Rach. Good to see you." Finn responded.

"Mommy you know him?" asked Chris.

Nicole giggle, "Of course he's the boy in the picture."

"The picture?" Finn asked as he turned to Rachel.

"Just one from senior year. Nicki saw it when we were at my parent's house. So how have you been?" Rachel asked.

"You know pretty good. Are you busy? Maybe we could go get coffee and talk about this," gesturing towards Nicki and Chris.

"Yeah that sounds great. Let me run these kiddos. Meet you at the Coffee Shack in 30 minute." Rachel responded.

"Sounds great. Bye Nicki and Chris." Finn said. Both Chris and Nicki waved as they left with Rachel.

After checking out, Rachel sped to her house. She couldn't believe this was happening. Finn wasn't suppose to here, well she didn't expect to see him. Though after seeing him all of those old feelings came back. After a five minute drive, she arrived at her dads' house. As she open the door they were sitting watching television.

"Hey Dad and Daddy. It's so good to see you. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching the kids?" Rachel asked.

"But sweetie we haven't seen you in a long time. Don't you want to catch up?" Hiram asked.

"Com'mon star I was just about to make some spaghetti with your favorite meat substitute." Leroy chimed in.

"That sounds absolutely delicious. Though I just ran into Finn, and I made plans with him to talk about everything." Rachel said shyly.

"Oh sweetie. Be brave. Well you two have fun." Hiram responded.

Rachel waved bye to her dads and gave her two kids a big kiss on both cheeks. She drove back to the familiar coffee shop, that her and Finn had been to numerous times. After taking a deep breath, she walked in. She noticed Finn was sitting at the table that they always would sit at when they were younger.

"Hey Finn." She greeted.

"Rach. I think there is some stuff we need to talk about." He responded.

"I know. I'm so sorry that I kept them from you."

"You know I would have helped you."

"I know, but I didn't want to ruin your dreams. By the time I found out you were at Ohio State and it was your dream to play football. Kurt helped me throughout the time of pregnancy. You should have seen them when they were born, they were so beautiful. By then I knew you should have been there with me. But we hadn't seen each other forever. I feel so bad that you missed out on their childhood. Chris you should see him he loves football and Nicki is the best singer, just not the best dancer. There the perfect combination of you and me."

Finn was crying, "I've missed out on so much. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I always imagined what life would have been like and I regretted it. I wanted to, but I didn't have the confidence. We lost connection and if I had showed up at your place with two babies, I didn't know what you would say."

"Well all I know is that I'm not going to run away. I'm going to be there for them, for the rest of their life. It's up to you if you are willing to tell them that I'm there father."

"Right now it's to soon, but soon. You already missed out on too much of there life, I'm not going to let you miss out on anymore."

"Who knows about them, I mean besides Kurt and your parents?"

"Well Blaine knows, once he moved in with Kurt. Mercedes and I keep in contact so I told her. I kept it on the down-low."

"Do you think I could spend time with the kids alone sometime, if that's okay for you?"

"Finn of course, you can always see them and hang with them. I just hope you can forgive me, for everything I did."

"I will try Rach, it just hard knowing that I had kids and I missed seeing them being born, their first words, there first steps. I'm just glad I bumped into you today."

"It was 4 years to late though. Do you want to catch up with the kids tomorrow?"

"I'd love that Rach."

"I know Chris will love to play sports with you and Nicki will do much about everything.""I can't wait. Well Rach, I better be going I don't want to leave my fiancé waiting for me to long."


	3. Chapter 3

"Fiancé?" Rachel choked out.

"Yeah we've been together ever since freshman year of college." Finn blurted out.

"How do you think she's going to react once she realizes you have kids?"

"I suppose she will be supportive, of the kids."

"So what's she like?"

"Well you know her, it's Quinn. I gotta go Rach, I will see you soon."

Rachel sat there dumbfounded. Quinn, miss popular cheerleader, with her blonde hair and crystal sea foam green eyes. Finn had settled down with that girl, her enemy in high school. Rachel would have been supported of Finn's relationship, but Quinn. She didn't want her children to be around that girl.

With tears flowing down her soft skin, she ran to her car. She drove home and cried her eyes out the whole time. After wiping her tears from her eyes, she walked into the house. She blew everyone one off and raced up the stairs. Then slammed the door down, and called her best girl friend.

"Hey Mercedes," Rachel greeted.

"My little diva, hows it goin?" Mercedes asked.

"Horrible. I flew back to Lima today, and me, Nicki, and Chris ran out to Target. I turned my back for the 2 seconds and the kids were gone. They got lost, and bumped into Finn. So we talked and the he drops that he has a fiancé. And it's no other than Quinn."

"Oh Diva. I'm so sorry. What's the plan to go from here?"

"After seein Finn, all of those feelings came back. It would be different if he didn't have Quinn, I mean we could have been a family."

"Well try to get him. Listen if you never stopped loving him, I doubt he didn't either. Just give it time. I mean he will be spending with Chris and Nicki, and then you guys can get closer over time."

"Mercedes, I'm so glad I have you in my life. I gotta go, I promise to call you again and let you know how everything goes. Bye girly!"

Finn's Household

"Quinn, I'm home." Finn yelled as he walked into their apartment. He smelled something coming from the kitchen, there he saw Quinn making steak, mashed potatoes, and had a salad all prepared. How could things get better then this?

"Finny! Where were you? I've missed you so much!" Quinn exclaimed.

"That's sort of a long story, Quinn. Something you will be very upset about."

"Finn, you didn't murder someone did you?"

"Of course not. Though when I was at target I ran into someone."

"Oh Finn, who?"

"Rachel Berry, from high school, and-"

"Wait, what did you guys do?"

"Well back right after graduation, we kinda did it, and she sorta got pregnant."

"Wait your telling me man hands got pregnant?"

"Yeah, Quinn, I swear I didn't know until today."

"Well your not going back together with her are you?"

"I didn't plan on it, but I want to be in my kids life."

"Kids, are you serious? She had more then one?"

"It was twins, Quinn. You should see them, there so perfect."

"So are we gonna adopt them when we get married?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean com'mon Finn, we will be married, were about to buy a home, I mean we can just start a family. We always wanted kids, Rachel would probably not even care."

"Quinn, she loves those I don't want them to snatch them from her. Though I assume we could get a legal agreement, saying that they could stay here sometime."

"Perfect. We can have them live here Mon. through Fri. and Rachel can have them on the weekend. It will be perfect Finny Bear."

"I don't know Quinn."

"I'm right Finn. This is truly a fairytale. I can't wait to be married in a few weeks, I'm so excited."

"I couldn't be happier, too Quinn."

"Make sure you invite Rachel over tomorrow, I want to talk to her about all of this." Quinn stated. She was going to let man hands know that she wouldn't be able to steal Finn away from her this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn was trying to get everything through his head. This couldn't be happening. His life was perfect, he had beautiful soon to be wife and he had just gotten a new job. Those kids were going to make everything twice as harder. What about Rachel? She probably still had feelings for him. Finn decided to keep his promise to Quinn so he called Rachel.

"Hey Rach," Finn said.

"Hey Finn. What's up? Rachel responded.

"I know I'm taking the kids out tomorrow, but I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my apartment and talk to Quinn. She will be part of the kids life."

"Me and Quinn were never really good friends, Finn. I don't know if that's the best idea."

"Com'mon she really wants to see you and talk. Actually Rach, me and Quinn are getting married soon, like in three weeks. I want to have the kids be part of my new family with Quinn."

"Finn, I don't want to just give up my babies. I can't imagine my life without them."

"Rach, I want to atleast have them 3 days a week, I could even take them Mon. through Fri."

"Woah! Finn, just because you and Quinn will be a family, I want my kids to live with me. You barley know them. Besides I don't want them to think Quinn is there mother, and I'm just some other girl. I've watched them grow up so far, and I know you want to catch them up. I mean they can spend time at your house, but I think it's to soon."

"All right, thanks. For me will you please come and talk to Quinn tomorrow?"

"Fine, for you, not for Quinn. Bye Finn."

Rachel Household

How could Finn think about taking her children away from her? They were her children after all. It was probably Quinn, wanting to steal her children from her. She would never let that happen, instead her eyes were set on getting Finn to be with her. She looked at the clock, it read 7:30, she decided it was time to put her babies to sleep.

"Nicki! Chris! Bed time!" She yelled. They ran up the stairs and gave there mother a hug. Rachel got out their pajamas and then tucked them in.

"Sweeties do you remember that man you guys met in the store? she asked them.

"Yeah mommy" responded Chris.

"Why mommy" Nicki asked.

"You guys are going to hang out with him tomorrow. Chris he loves playing sports and Nicki he loves singing. You two will have so much fun. Love you! Good night!"She placed a single kiss on each of there foreheads. The night was still young, so she decided to Skype Kurt.

"Hey Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed.

"How's home?" Kurt asked.

"Good. Guess who I ran into today?"

"Oh who?"

"Finn."

"Does he know about Chris and Nicki?"

"Yep! and he has a wonderful fiancé who I get to see tomorrow."

"What's her name?"

"Quinn. Remember her from high school. My enemy!"

"Will he ever learn?"

"What?"

"That he's meant to be with you." 

"Kurt, do you know how much I love him? After I saw him today all of those feelings came back?"

"Well what are you going to do about that?"

"I'm going to get him back! If it's the last thing I do."

"Well best of luck! Blaine just got home. I better go, Love ya Diva!"

After signing off, Rachel went to asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. When she woke up the next morning, she got herself dressed and her kids dressed. Grabbed some breakfast and headed out. She followed the directions that Finn had texted her and arrived at his apartment. She walked up the stairs with her two children hand and hand. She knocked on the door and Finn answered.

"Hey Rach. Chris! Nicki! Well we better going. Quinn inside in Rach." Finn said as he walked off with his two little kids.

"Hey Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rachel, what brings you back to Lima?" Quinn asked.

"Well I dropped out of college 3 years ago, then started taking online classes. I worked as a waitress. I barley made any money so I had to move in with Kurt and Blaine. Though it wasn't working, so I decided to come back home."

"Well doesn't that suck. My life is just amazing. I was a cheerleader at Ohio State, dating the quaterback. Then after college we both decided to come back home and we both got jobs at Mckinley"

"Oh that's great! So you're getting married?"

"Yes! I'm so excited. My dress just got delivered. Everything is planned out and I can't wait to see all my old friends."

"I'm so sorry that you just heard about Finn's kids."

"Listen, I've always wanted kids. So it's all good. I want them to move in as soon as possible."

"Quinn I'm not going just hand over my kids to you."

"And why not? You're a drop out and you have no job. Me and Finn both have stable income and we would be perfect parents."

"There my kids Quinn! Mine and Finn's because we both loved each other so much and we did it, so it responded with me being pregnant, but that's okay because we have perfect children."

"Well Rachel sorry to break the news to you, but he choose me over you."

"Not back in high school."

"Hey third time is the charm. Rachel I can't stand you."

"Thanks Quinn, you haven't changed at all."

"So can you please get out my house and I will be going to court so Finn and I can raise your children."

"Quinn I'm there legal guardian. Not you."

"Just get out my home this instance. NOW!" Quinn yelled as she slammed the door right as Rachel took her last step out the door.

**Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off thanks to everyone that is reviewing or adding this to their story alert or favorite story. It means a lot to me. As I've said before this is my first fanfiction, so as time goes on I will probably will become a better writer. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Well I hope you enjoy!**

Finn couldn't believe how happy he was. His children were as close to perfect as it got. Little Nicki sang just like an , just like how Rachel sang. Chris was amazing at sports just like Finn was when he was younger. Looking at them it reminded him of his high school years with Rachel. All the time they spent together. How much he truly loved her. Wait he was going to marry Quinn, he had to stop thinking about Rachel. Though she was always crossing his mine.

"Finn, wanna play football with me?" Chris yelled.

"Sure," Finn said as he ran over, "how about I play QB and we can run different plays."

"Sounds like deal." Chris said as he ran to get in position.

Finn definitely could get used to this. He loved having kids, in fact he wanted to spend every minute of every day with them. It would be his dream to have them all live together, did that include Rachel? "No Finn, you're marrying Quinn not Rachel." His brain told him.

After playing catch and singing for a couple of hours, he decided that he wanted his mother to met his children. They drove to his mother's home. How was he going to break the news to her, without letting the kids know he was there father just, yet.

"Hey Mom," Finn yelled, "I want you to meet some of my friends."

"Woah I expected someone you're age. Who are these little ones?" She asked.

"I'm Chris."

"My name is Nicole, but some people call me Nicki."

"Hey kids why don't you guys go over there and watch some tv," said Finn, "Mom how about we talk in the kitchen."

"Finn, when did you have children?"

"Mom be quiet they don't know I'm the father. There Rachel's, mom."

"Oh sweetie! There so cute. How did Quinn react?"

"Umm, she kinda wants to steal them from Rachel."

"See this is why I dislike Quinn hun."

"You should see them mom, there absolutely perfect."

"I can't believe Rachel was able to take care of them by herself."

"She had help, I called Kurt and he said he helped raise them with the help of Blaine."

"I feel so bad, I would have helped her. You would have helped, too."

"Of course. I love them so much."

"So how is this goin' to effect the wedding?" 

"Quinn still wants to get married, we haven't canceled it or moved it. If that's what your asking." 

"How about Rachel?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have any feelings for her?"

"I love her still, I think. I don't know I haven't talked to her. After playing with the kids, I realized I never stopped loving her."

"Now that's what I want to here. I love that girl, too. She is perfect for you."

Rachel

After getting pushed out of Quinn's home, she descended down the stairs. How could Finn love her? She was so rude and pushy? He must be desperate. Out of no where Rachel recognized an old friend.

"Noah!" She yelled.

"Oh is that my hot little Jewish-American Princess?"

"Haha yes it is. How have you been?"

"Life is good. You?"

"Hard and sad."

"Aww why?"

"I have twins, Noah."

"When did this happen?"

"After graduation, there Finn's."

"Finn finally knocked someone up."

"It's not that funny."

"Of course. Does he know?"

"Yeah he found out yesterday."

"Woah! That must be great news for him."

"Why?"

"You know he's getting married to Quinn."

"Sadly, yes I know."

"Quinn must be pissed."

"Oh she is. Definitely."

"You just saw her."

"We talked a little bit. Why are you even here Noah?"

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone."

"Ok, what?"

"Me and Quinn are secretly together. We've been seeing each other for about 2 years."

**Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I appreciate all of your reviews! I hope you will like all the twist and turns that will happen! Happy Holidays!**

Rachel looked at him with disbelief. Quinn was horrible, playing around with Finn's feelings like that. Cheating on him with Puck. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Why would I make that up? Yes, we're together." Puck said.

"Why doesn't she break up with Finn?"

"I don't know. She wants a commitment and a big wonderful wedding. I'm not ready for that, nor will I ever be."

"I hate to be a buzz-kill, but you need to tell Finn. You have to stop the wedding."

"Why do you care so much Berry?"

"I love Finn, I don't want him to be hurt anymore."

"So what's your plan?"

"I don't know, I'm gonna tell him. You just stay at Quinn's all night, so when he comes home BAM!"

"I will try. I gotta go, don't want to leave my girl waiting for me." Puck said.

Rachel wandered back to her car. She felt bad that she was going to crush Finn, but it was the right thing to do. She remembered that Finn said he was going to take the kids to his mother's home. She remembered where the house was from high school. She finally found the house, then parked the car. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

"Rachel, it's so good to see you." Carole said.

"It's great to see you, too." Rachel exclaimed.

"Finn and the kids are upstairs watching tv. I met the children. They are so cute!"

"Aren't they just the cutest. I love them with all of my heart."

"I know Finn does, too."

"Carole I'm so sorry. You have no idea."

"Sweetie we all make mistakes."

"I know. And I need Finn not to make one."

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I don't know how to say this. Well Quinn is cheating on Finn. I ran into Noah, and he told me that he and Quinn had been together for quite some time."

"Oh Rachel. You need to tell him. Also, I hate that girl. FINN get down here now." Within a few seconds Finn was walking down the stairs.

"Hey mom, Rach." He said.

"Rachel just came by. She also witnessed something and you need to know. I will leave you to alone." Carole said.

"What is it Rach?" Finn asked.

"I'm not coming from a jealous girl standpoint, but Quinn is cheating on you. I ran into Noah after Quinn threw me out. Me and Noah talked then he told me that him and Quinn had been together for some quite time. Finn, it's true. I'm so sorry."

"Rach, I just can't believe it."

"It's true. Go home right now and you will see them together."

"No I get it. I don't need to see a picture."

"I'm so sorry Finn, listen my dads are buying me an apartment and you can move in with us, so you're still in touch with the kids."

"I would like that. Why don't you come with me and I can pick up my stuff at Quinn's and yell at her, too."

"I would like that. Com'mon we better be going."

Rachel and Finn left and drove other to Quinn's apartment. They parked the car and headed up the stairs. Finn became really nervous, but didn't care he was going to break off everything he had with Quinn. He pushed open the door and saw Quinn and Puck making out.

"Finn..." Quinn choked out.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**First off, sorry that I haven't updated in like 5 months. I've been pretty busy, but I wrote another chapter. Let me know if I should keep writing this story. Thanks.**

Finn couldn't take how angry he was at Quinn. She had already cheated on him once with Puck and that resulted in a baby, but she willing to risk their relationship and cheat on him again. He was just so glad that Rachel had told him. "Quinn, I'm done with you. We're through. Cheating on me a second time before we're about to get married. I just can't fathom why you would risk our relationship." Finn stated.

"Finn, I want a commitment and Puck was never going to give me that. I'm so sorry for all that I caused you. You're just perfect for me and I want a wedding so bad." Quinn responded.

"Quinn, you tried to take my children away from their mother. You didn't care about Rachel's feelings. At least Rachel cares about me."

"You guys are really perfect for each other. All I know is that she kept those kids a secret from you."

"Rachel has nothing to do with this. You're one who I was going to get married to and you cheated on me with one of my best friends."

"I'm sorry. I hope one day you will forgive me like you did with Rachel."

"Whatever Quinn. I will see you around. Com'mon Rachel we are out of here." Finn said as he took Rachel by the hand and dragged her out of there. He jumped in his car and drove to Breadsticks, so he and Rachel could enjoy a bite to eat. He pulled into the parking lot of Breadsticks and leaned over to Rachel, "Thanks for stopping me from making the worst decision of my life by marrying Quinn." Finn stated. He got out of car and opened the car door on the passenger's side and helped Rachel out of car. They walked into the restaurant and sat down at a booth. "I'm so glad that you came back to Lima," Finn said.

"I am, too. I'm just happy that everything is working out."

"I can't believe I was going to marry Quinn. I never loved her, now that I think about it. I just talked myself into loving her, which is what she was doing with me, too."

"You can see it in her eyes that she loves Noah."

"Her and Puck sure do seem to always find each other. I remember when Quinn and I went off to college, Puck would always come to visit us, and spend more time with her than he would with me. I think Puck actually loves her and she loves him, they're just too scared to admit it, thinking something bad will happen if they do."

"When did Mr. Finn Hudson get so smart. I'm just happy that all of our family is now together. Our children needed their father."

"I was felt I was missing something, then I realized I was missing them, when I saw them. They're so perfect. I'm just happy that I met them. I don't know how I would have felt if I met them when they were adults."

"Finn, I just hope you know how truly sorry I am. I felt at the moment in time I was doing the best thing for them and you, but I realize that I wasn't ready to face my problems."

"Together we can tackle problems together. We're a family now, Rach."

"Does that mean we're together?"

"Rach, I just broke up with a woman I was going to get married to in a few weeks. I don't think I'm ready to be with someone quite, yet. I hope you understand."

"I do. Are you still going to move in with us though?"

"Yeah, I would love that. Rachel you're my shining star in all of this drama."

"Oh Finn, you mean so much to me. Also, this food is amazing."

"Just like when we came here during our high school years."

"Exactly. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"None that I know of. Why Miss Berry is there something you want to do?"

"I was thinking we could stop and get some ice cream. After we eat get some for the kids and go back my parent's place and watch a movie with the kids."

"That sounds perfect. So are you glad to be back home?"

"Yes and no. I mean I'm so happy that I get to see you now, but I'm sad because I love New York. I haven't went this long without seeing Kurt or Blaine."

"Well we will have to visit them sometime. Why don't we go get that ice cream?" Finn asked. Finn and Rachel walked to Finn's car and drove over to the ice cream parlor. On the way, "Faithfully" started to play.

"Finn, this our song."

"I know, Rach." They spent the next couple of minutes singing along then pulled into the ice cream parlor. They ordered their ice cream and talked. Then they picked up some ice cream for the kids and headed off to Finn's mom's house to pick up the kids. Once they did that they drove to Rachel's parent's house. "So what movie do you guys want to watch?" Finn asked.

"Finding Nemo!" they both said. Everyone piled onto the couch. Finn had his arm around Rachel and the two kids on his other side. This what happiness was really about. Spending time with people you truly loved, no matter what the circumstances are.

**Please Review! :**


	8. Author's Note

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, well in forever. I was wondering if I should continue to write this. Let me know!


End file.
